Destiny
by Overlord of Pies
Summary: (MLP;FIM. AU; way before main cast & Luna and Celestia.) Disharmony was all that Destiny really knew but she learns something new when faced with a horrid situation against the Emperor who tried to killed her little sister. -BACK STORY- (Fated T for blood)


**UPDATES VERSION.**

**X.X**

_Back of every creation, supporting it like an arch, is faith. Enthusiasm is nothing: it comes and goes. But if one believes then miracles occur – Henry Miller_

**A** child's giggles was heard by a blue pegasus and a white unicorn. The parents turned their head towards a small soft white pink coloured unicorn.

The child's red eyes shone in excitement to see the new addiction to the family. Her eye's flickered to the small wooden crib. "Can I?"

Her parents smiled at their daughters excitement, the white unicorn spoke up, his smile widening into one of an insane grin as blood started running down their faces, "How could you let this happen?" The baby started crying and the blue pegasus pony spoke this time, "How could you leave us to die!"

The young soft pink pony gasped only for a scream to escape her parted lips as the floor opened and she fell thought.

Blood red eye's shot open, as the now older soft pinky unicorn sat up, she panted trying to catch her breath. She swallowed looking to her right to see a whitish grey pegasus laying next to her, the young pegasus' breath slow and gentle letting the older one know she hadn't woken up her sister.

"Sleep well, Melody. For which maybe one day you may also have these nightmares and lets hope you do not." The unicorn sighed, before standing up. She closed her eyes tightly and used her magic to set some candles alight.

She smiled at her achievement, forgetting the nightmare. It was normal for the unicorn to have nightmares about the day her parents had been killed by the Emperor, they had not been able to give the king money for staying in his kingdom.

Though it was not his kingdom, he had overthrown the Queen. But that had happened a long time ago and the Emperor had somehow become immortal, no pony dared to stand up to him as they would have been killed on the spot.

When the Emperor's knights had come to kill them, the older sister had fled with her younger sister leaving her mother and father for dead. It was something the red haired pony regretted but knew that her parents wouldn't have wanted her to stay.

"Destiny?" A sleepy voice asked, now named pony Destiny turned her head back to see her little sister sitting up. Destiny sent her a small smile before she walked into their make shift kitchen.

"Are you hungry, little sister?" Destiny asked as she pulled open a small bag of honey slices.

"Yes!" An excited voice said back, followed by the sound of hoofs coming in contacted with the rock floor. Destiny set a small slice of it in front of her little sister before getting her own.

A hive of Bees give the two sisters some of their honey after they had helped them with making sure that their hive was safe after Destiny had spotted some young colts throwing stones at it.

Smiling at the memory, Destiny finished her meal before saying, "Would you like to go with me to see the other?" Melody blinked before looking up at her sister with honey around her mouth.

"That would be awesome!" The younger one cheered. Destiny chuckled and wiped the honey off from her sister's face.

"Come on then." Destiny replied as she grabbed her saddle bag and put it on, making sure to put some food in the bag before walking towards the cave entrance and into the forever dark world.

Ever since the Emperor had become ruler, there was no longer day, just... night time. The world was one of fear, hatred, and disharmony. It was once a land full of harmony, but no longer it is.

A prophecy came into Destiny's head thinking about it, _'One pony shall shine in the the forever night and bring harmony back but they must find something first.' _Destiny gave a mental chuckle, shaking her head. It was a stupid ponies tale her mother told her when she was still a filly.

The two ponies continued on their way, making sure to stay off the roads and in the shadows. Once they had made it to where they were heading - they had only seen a few groups of the Emperor's knights.

Destiny's saw some other ponies in the dark field, two Pegasi, two earth ponies and one unicorn. It was rather rare to see earth ponies as the Emperor had forced them to work in his mines. Digging up materials for himself.

Melody ran ahead to them while Destiny trotted over. The unicorn was first to speak, "Hello you two." Destiny nodded in reply while Melody gave a smile. It was followed by greetings from the other.

Destiny turned her head towards Giggles, a white earth pony that loved to make people laugh -she also happened to be telling Melody a joke-. "Giggles." Said pony looked up toward Destiny, having her full attention, a smile planted on her lips.

"You really should be more careful, I heard about what happened." Destiny's eyes showed that she was worried.

Giggled gave Destiny a small smile, "If it wasn't for Avian I wouldn't be here." She said pointing to the Avian a pegasus pony who simply nodded, giving them a small smile.

Avian was a shy pony but had the biggest heart, you would normally find her looking after some of the animals that needed help.

Destiny eyes moved to Blue who was the pony who had greeted them, she had a tendency to tell people what was on her mind. You couldn't find a more honest pony then her. Destiny gave a mental chuckle.

Penny was an Earth pony and loved to help everyone pony in need out, even if it meant having to give something away, she extremely generous.

Amy was a Pegasus who was know by the people around the kingdom – except the Emperor and his knights- for sticking with people in time of need.

Destiny envied them all, she has since she meet them. Melody and Destiny had been chased by some knights and the five had stepped in and grabbed them, treating their wounds before Destiny the two of them on their way.

A suddenly yell snapped Destiny out of her thoughts, "Hey you!" The seven mares head turned towards a groups of knights, Destiny paled and moved closer to the others, making sure to keep Melody out of sight.

The knights made their way over, holding the weapons so they were pointed toward the seven. "Have you payed your tax?" The one in front said his voice deep and muffled slightly by the helmet he was wearing.

Blue stepped forward, "Yes we have, 10 pennies, now bugger off." She growled, but stepped back when a spear moved closer to her neck.

He chuckled along with a few other, "Didn't you hear, it's been raised to 20."

Avian stepped forward this time, "Oh, well w-we don't have any moment on us, b-but at h-home we d-do." She stuttered and her head low as she spoke.

The knight growled, "Back off bitch, no one asked you." Avian whimpered stepping backward. Melody glared at him.

"Don't speak to her like that! You have no right too!" The knight looked towards the small whitish grey pegasus. He snarled at her and she jumped.

"How dare you!" He yelled. Destiny jumped in front of her, but the knight shoved her out of the way, making her stumbled to the ground with a groan in pain.

It happened rather fast for Destiny. She shouts were slowed down, as she watched the Knight smack her little sister. But that was only one thing, he them continued to beat her as the other Knights held the six mares back. Destiny shouts were in vain as the next thing she knew was _darkness_.

But that wasn't anything new.

**D**estiny groaned in pain, her eyes fluttering open. She blinked, but found she could only see out her right eye. She sat up letting the blanket drop of her.

"Destiny!" Said pony turned her head towards the voice that belonged to Avian. She gave a sigh of relaxed before gaining a nervous one mixed with fear.

Destiny looked around, seeing the others come into the room but no Melody in sight.

"W-what happened?" She stuttered out.

They all swallowed, but Blue spoke, "One of the Knights had- had enough of your yelling and attacked you with a knife, which-... which caught you left eye." Blue looked anywhere but Destiny.

The red eyed pony's right eye widen, quickly pulling of the bandage over her left eye. She found a mirror and looked into it, she couldn't see out her left eye and there was a fresh pink scar across it.

Her head snapped round to the other, "Where's Melody?" She voice held a panicked tone her eyes widened in worry.

The five ponies again avoided eye contacted, Giggles finally speaking after a few moment of silence, "We're sorry, we-we couldn't do anything."

Destiny's face held even more panic mixed with fear as tears well up in her right eye but not her left as she repeated, "Where is she?"

"They took her..." Amy whispered, "They took her to _him._" Destiny's breath became faster as she hyperventilated.

No, no, no, no, NO!

She screamed when she felt like her heart had been cut in two, she wept falling to the ground. The girls came over and brought her into a cuddle.

Destiny squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again, "I'm going after her." The other ponies eyes snapped open in shock they started saying all at once about how dangerous it was and even if they did get in they may not get back out.

This angered the unicorn, they would just abandon Melody? "I don't care!" she silenced them, "She's my sister, the only family I have left and if you don't want to help me then get out my way!"

The other ponies stepped back in shock of her loud outburst. They hadn't heard her yell before even raise her voice. The normal quiet girl was glaring at them in anger.

Amy smiled before disappearing out the door, she came back in with a bunch of brown fabric on her back. She picked out up before dropping in front of Destiny, "We are goin' to need these then."

Destiny looked down and quickly noticed it was a cape, she gave Amy a tiny smile. While the others looked at one another, before grabbing their own cape.

**S**ix cloaked figures walked though the dark hallways of the giant castle. The pony in front looked back ways before running across an open crossing the other cloaked figures behind.

They stopped when they heard talking, the fire flickering from a torch illuminated the first figure's face to show Destiny. She leaned against the wall with the others quickly following her action.

"Did you hear the little brat that was being dragged though the halls towards the king?" The first knight asked the other.

The helmeted knight nodded, "Yeah, I mean who couldn't?" He snickered and Destiny felt her anger rise.

"I'm surprised that he didn't have the knights kill her and why bring her here?" the first one mused between the two.

By the tone of the second one you could tell he was smirking, "The younger the better right?" He snickered along with the other.

Destiny's face flared up in anger, she noticed a rock the other side of the hallway. Giving a focused sigh, her thoughts went to lifting the rock up, a few seconds later the rock started to float.

Giving her head a small flick upwards the rock was thrown away from her and the others making a small sound that caught the knights attention.

Looking at one another they slowly walked towards were the sound came from. Once they had their backs the the mares they jumped.

The fight was quick and silent as one was knocked out and Destiny had the other under he hoof.

"Where is she!" she hissed at the colt who whimpered under her hoof.

He glared up at her and spat at her, Destiny punched him again. "Don't make me repeat myself!"

"She's on her way t-to the E-emperor as we speak, b-but you-r probably t-" he was cut of by a scream.

A scream Destiny knew who it belonged to.

"Melody!" she cried and ran off towards the direction from were the scream came from.

The others called out to her, "Slow down!" "Destiny!"

**D**estiny came across a door as she ran, she panted and throw the door open. She skidded to a stop a look of horror on her face as the other ponies stopped behind her.

Blinking away tears Destiny cried, "Melody!" The Empire spun around to see the six ponies. His gaze landing on the soft pink one, he took in her look of horror as she stared at the little child.

Melody was laying in a pool of her blood on the floor a few feet in front of the six. She was still breathing but barely. Destiny fell down beside Melody, her eye's wide as tears fell from her right eye.

She closed them tightly as she stood once again, her eyes snapped open as she glared at the Emperor. He simply smirked down at her.

"You shall pay for what you have done!" Destiny's voice rang though out the room as she and the other five stood in a line, ready to fight.

The Emperor chuckled darkly, "And you'll be the one to make me pay?" Destiny glared harder at him as he let out an insane laugh. There was a flash of lightening from outside the walls, the light seeped though the windows, lighting up the room before it disappeared, leaving the room dimly lit again.

The six ponies gave a cry as they ran towards him, the Emperor's smirk grew. He send a wave of magic at them, the ponies dodged and continued to run at him.

The Emperor growled and send another, a stronger force. Avian let out a cry as she was it, blood splatted on the floor as she was cut from the force of the blow.

One by one they were hit, fresh blood lay on the floor as well as dry. Destiny inhaled sharply as she came too after a few seconds of blacking out.

Her breath was slow as it hurt. Painfully she turned her head towards Melody, who lay still on the floor, breathing. Relief flooded though her veins.

Destiny held her breath as she turned her head towards the other girls. They lay on the floor all bloody, they all slowly looked towards Destiny. Their eyes full of pain, Destiny felt her eye well up in tears. She lowered her head and let it drop.

The ponies had helped Destiny and her sister, but why. _What had I done to deserve their kindness? Nothing. _

A single tear slipped from Destiny's left eye, _why?_

"Why?"

The five ponies gave Destiny the best confused look they could, "Why did you help Melody and myself back then? Why?"

Their faces softened at her words, **"Because that's what friends do for each other." **all five spoke together.

"Friends?" Destiny asked, She gasped, _Friends._

A spark shone in Destiny's eyes for a moment,she knew what had to be done. she painfully stood.

"You can still stand?" The Emperors annoyed voice was heard by Destiny. She turned and looked towards him.

"Yes!" she spoke, "I am will keep standing until I am dead, _if it means helping my friends!" _she shouted as tears poured from her eyes.

"Friends I hadn't seen before! Each and everyone of them has taught me something over the last year!" Destiny began to shine a white light that expanded and the Emperor hissed in pain as it touched him.

"Blue! Who all ways reassures me when I was- am in doubt, she represents; Honesty! Avian, who showed me what true compassion is represents; Kindness! Giggles, who always banished fear by giggling in the face of danger represents; Laughter! Penny, who is always thinking of others first represents; Generosity! And Amy, who always puts others over her own needs represents; Loyalty!"

"And what does this have to do with anything?" The Emperor raised a brow.

Destiny ignored him, "They showed me something I hadn't seem in a long time. And I was a fool for not seeing it sooner, their friendship, is what kept me going!" Destiny began to glow brighter and six small rocks that lay scattered on the floor, shook before glowing different colours lifting into the air.

"Friendship is what keeps us from going dark and insane, like the world you have brought when you took over."

She shone brighter and Amy, Avian, Blue, Giggles and Penny also began to glow as they were lifted into the air. The rocks shifted in shape and moved to each pony.

The five gasped as the were a sudden flash as a necklace appeared around their necks.

"Hehe, and what's going to happen now? You have no weapon other then those like pretty stones?" The Emperor spoke, although he was hiding his fear that began to grow.

"But i'm not finished" Destiny exclaimed, "There is a sixth element, a different kind of spark! I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear them, To see them, How much I cared about all of them! The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all are my friends!"

"You see, Emperor" she spat his title out, "When those Elements are ignited by the, the spark that resides in the heart of us all it creates the sixth spark: The Element of Magic!"

Destiny eyes snapped open, they were glowing white and light shot upwards and broke the roof, the moon shone into the room and suddenly a rainbow formed around the six and shot upwards before shooting down at the Emperor, who scream out.

As the rainbow disappeared, a stone statue was in the place of the Emperor. The five girls stopped glowing but Destiny glow illuminated more and from within two soft pink wings shot out from Destiny's back and broke through the light.

The five gasped as she watched the light fade. The sight shocked them, Destiny, stood in front of them large outlet wings, she had grown taller. Her mane and tail grew longer, now no long was red held within it, but a night sky blue as well, as if dusk or dawn.

She boar golden shoes that stopped at mid leg, her back legs held ribbon on them. A crown sat against her forehead, a green gem in the middle. A necklace similar to the others was around her neck with a purplish pink gem. But what stood out was the mark on her flank. An image. There was a pink star with a small white one behind, both sat in an odd shaped blue oval that looked like a flame. A golden line wrapped around the whole image.

Her eyes faded back to red and she sway slightly, but stayed standing. She blinked her head held high as she spoke, "Thank you." The girls smiled and bowed to her.

Destiny gasped and ran towards her sister, "Melody!" Destiny knelt next to her sister. Melody opened her eyes to look up at her sister a smile dancing around her bloody lips.

"Mama and Papa would be proud." Melody cried, "And I'll be able to tell them." They both looked upwards towards the black sky. "But... can I see the light sky before I go?" Destiny cried, tears flowed from both eyes. She nodded and lifting her up gently with her new found magic, they made their way outside.

Destiny lay her sister on her back, Destiny opened her wings. She flapped them, gently taken of into the sky. As they soar through the sky, Destiny's horn lit up and lowly but surely the bright ball of light known as the sun began to raise. Both Destiny and Melody took in the light and beautiful as Melody took her last breath, her body falling limp against Destiny. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she flew straight on, she illuminated the darkest parts, ponies of all breeds came out of their hide outs. They cheers and some cried at the sight of the almost forgotten ball of light.

They watched in awe as Destiny flew over them and turned around and soared back towards the castle that was no longer covered in darkness. Destiny became aware of the weight that slowly began to disappear from her back, she saw Melody's body glowing and disintegrate into small balls of light.

The castle shone and shifted in the light, Destiny smiled as she looked up, her eyes shone. She could almost see her parents and Melody standing in the sky and they smiled.

Destiny flew upwards and let herself fall towards the ground, she closed her eyes as she felt the wind against her skin.

"I love you, Melody. And I would forget you, never! I'll keep my proimse to make the world a better place for the ponies to come."

**X.X**

**Wow, took almost a month with on and off writing, but I.. there are almost no words the say how much I am in love with this.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. :)**


End file.
